


Cookies and Icing

by SuperBatgirl



Series: Festive Prompts [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: ;), Cookies, Courtney is a cant cook gay, Domestic Fluff, F/F, GAY GAY GAY, Max is a cant drive gay, My gay girls, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, defo not another pun, dont quote me on this im bad at both, thats not a pun based on the fact that they have cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBatgirl/pseuds/SuperBatgirl
Summary: Just because Court's cookies taste horrendous, does not mean they don't smell good enough to eat.36. “You really can’t cook, can you?” 48. “Step away from the cookies.”





	Cookies and Icing

“Step away from the cookies.” Max froze where she was, hands hovering over a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies that just smelled. So. Good. Standing on the other side of the kitchen, holding a spoon covered in icing pointed directly at her, was Court. “They’re not done,” she said.

“But they’re warm!” Max protested, frowning at Court and reaching out to take one for the second time.

“I said they’re not done!” Court yelled, marching over and whacking Max’s hand with the spoon, sending icing flying everywhere.

“OW!” Max pulled her hand back, eyebrows knitted together and frowning as she brought it up to her face and licked off the surgery sweetness. Her face melted into bliss, “hmmmmm, I love icing.”

Court waved her spoon around proudly, “Can’t go wrong with store bought icing sugar,” She said triumphantly.

Max licked the remaining icing off the back of her hand, “No you cannot,” she agreed.

“Well that’s all you can have, cos’ they ain’t done yet and they’re for the league party!” She turned back to the bowl of icing left on the counter, sticking the spoon back in and stirring. “I want to prove to Mia that I’m a better baker,” she smirked.

“Oh is Mia bringing something?” Max asked eagerly. Court glared at her, “Sorry,” she said sheepishly, “I’m sure they’re really good!” She leant against the counter, “I mean, I could taste test them if you want me to?” She batted her eyelashes at Court. Which seemed like enough, because not a second later Court was shaking her head, wisps of dark blonde hair falling out to frame her face as she walked over and pulled a deformed cookie out of the bottom of the pile.

“Okay, fine. Try this one,” she held it out in defeat. Max’s face lit up, leaning forward to plant a dramatic kiss of Court’s cheek and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear she snatched the cookie from her hand and stuffed it in her mouth. Court waited patiently, trying not to look as hopeful as she felt.

“Oh,” a moment passed. Then another. And Max’s face turned sour. “They’re,” she paused, swallowing the rest of the cookie and putting on her best smile, “really good?” she tried.

Court laughed, “Okay, don’t even lie to me,” she grinned up at Max. “I know they’re bad but I at least wanted to try. I was gonna cover them in icing to trick people into thinking they're nice.” Max snorted.

“You really can’t cook, can you?” She asked.

“Nope!” Court answered joyfully.


End file.
